Therion
"Like a thief in the night." '' — Therion, upon selecting him. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. He is a master thief known throughout the realm thanks to his multiple exploits in stealing. It is mentioned that almost no one knows of Therion's face despite being so popular and is the enemy of every wealthy home and person. Appearance Therion has white, shaggy hair that reaches the nape of his neck and has a fringe covering a part of his face, has green eyes and peach skin. He wears a purple scarf, a thick shawl that has a lighter shade than his neckwear, a white long-sleeved undershirt, dark pants and leather shoes. After his endeavor in the Ravus Manor, a metal bracelet called the fool's bangle is secured around his right wrist with a chain attached to it. Personality Therion is a cocky and cynical person, as made evident through his interactions with other characters, such as referring to one of the guards he encounters as having a stronger bark than a bite or refusing to settle in a partnership with two other thieves as he believes them to be unnecessary. Therion is quite sarcastic as well and has a dry sense of humor, as seen when talking with the barkeep after finishing Therion's first dungeon. Although he is a talented thief and sharp wit to boot, Therion is still likely to fail in his endeavors due to how short-sighted he can be (as mentioned by Heathcote). One example is him not being able to see through the plan of Ravus Manor or even managing to fail at stealing some items from other people. He seems to acknowledge his own faults, however, as he immediately says how he 'should have seen this coming' once the truth about the manor was revealed. Therion is also known for being a lone wolf, working better by himself and always rejecting potential offers to work with other people (with the exception of when the player recruits him in Bolderfall, however, he still seems hesitant on the idea of grouping up with others). History "Your name is Therion, and you are a thief. While your past is a guarded secret, your exploits are known far and wide. Mere whispers of your extravagant heists strike fear into the hearts of the wealthy. Drifting into the Cliftlands one day, you hear a rumor of great riches to be had. You set your sights on a mansion said to be impregnable, only to find what you never expected..." — Therion's description when selecting him. Prior to Story Ten years ago, Therion was captured and sent to prison, most likely due to his behavior and acts of trickery. He meets the one person he calls as a partner in crime, a boy named Darius. Thanks to Therion's smart thinking, the both of them are able to break out and soon start a life as thieves on the run. Unknown to the young Therion, Darius was planning something bigger—the moment he had seen his talents in thievery, he planned to use him reach his goal to be on top of the world. That was the only reason Darius kept the other around. During their many heists, Darius shows some suspicious actions once they have ran away from the Cianno group. He did not split the gold coins they earned until Therion mentions it and gives an annoyed huff when the latter walks off to trade off to the treasure. It was revealed that, as time passed, Therion started to doubt him bit by bit that made Darius think that his plan to be on top would be ruined if he kept doubting him like this. Some time later, Darius is approached by the Cianno group and offered a place in their ranks only if he disposes Therion. He gladly agrees to this. They are later seen somewhere in the Clifflands, with Therion kneeling near the edge and Darius telling him of his new position. He then proceeds to push the other man off the cliff, sending him to his potential doom and thought that that was enough to kill him. Therion manages to miraculously survive his fall, however, and stayed in Bolderfall and continued to hone his skills until he gained the title of being a master thief. Chapter One Therion is first seen entering a tavern and going up directly to the barkeep to order a drink. As he waits, he overhears two thieves talking about his latest heist and the impregnable Ravus Manor, who has great treasure yet to be seen. The barkeep returns with Therion's drink in hand and information about the so-called treasure—he mentioned how it was enough to buy the whole town—and warns Therion about entering the manor for his own good. Once he finishes his drink, Therion makes a trip for the Ravus Manor that's located in the upper area of Bolderfall. Upon his discovery, the security system of Ravus Manor is not something that ordinary homes usually deploys—there are multiple guards that switch depending on the shifts, dogs being trained, and wires are placed above the walls that can alert the security when tripped. This prompts him to steal an invitational from a merchant to use as a way to enter the manor. Upon reaching the end of the dungeon, he discovers one single blue stone that garners not much attention. When commenting about how underwhelming it is, a butler of the manor, Heathcote, appears and confronts the thief and congratulates him for being the very first one to successfully break into the manor and see the treasure for himself. He reveals that the security was set up so that it would prove as a challenge to any thief that dares take it in a way that they could not refuse such a challenge. He even mentions how he asked for the help of the barkeep, the same one Therion talked to at the beginning of the chapter, just so that tales of the manor can attract potential thieves. It is then that Therion decides to make his escape, but is stop by Heathcote who engages him in battle. During their fight, the butler clasps the fool's bangle on his wrist and uses that to negotiate it's removal with Cordelia Ravus. The thief begrudingly accepts and leaves for the tavern one last time before setting out to Noblecourt to find one of the missing dragonstones—House Ravus' family heirlooms. Relationships Darius Though not much is known of Darius, it is fact that both he and Therion got along due to their shared views and their abilities in thievery. He was the only one that Therion agreed to be referred to as his 'partner-in-crime' and mate. Prior to Therion's story, they met up in a prison cell that they shared. Darius had wanted to get out and tried to pick at the cell's lock, but is stopped by Therion who gave him the key he stole from the guard when he was harmed by said guard. This lead to them being partners, stealing things and fending themselves off after their escape. Not much else is known about Darius up to this point, but it can be assumed that Therion and he were close. Heathcote Therion has his doubts about Heathcote, as not only was he able to sneak up on the master thief but also managed to place the fool's band around Therion's wrist during the battle without him noticing. The thief often wonders about the butler's previous affiliation but has not discovered it as far as he'd like to. They only reason they're working together is that Therion wants to get rid of the fool's band Heathcote placed. Cordelia Ravus The one to employ Therion in looking for the dragonstones of House Ravus. The only reason why Therion is affiliated with her is due to his own foolishness of going into the Ravus Manor despite the warnings, thus ending up getting the fool's band on his wrist that he wants to be removed. Battle Therion is primarily a thief equipped with daggers and swords in battle. As expected of his profession, he has Skills that relate to thievery such as his main skill Steal. He excels in his evasion and speed that allows him to dodge most attacks and strike first in combat. Many of his skills help him in his survivability during battle, such as the skills HP Thief ''and ''Steal SP help with making sure that he stays on top of the enemy while also dealing damage in the process. He also acts as Primrose's foil - instead of giving buffs to his allies, he provides debuffs to the enemies So far, however, it seems that he has little SP to use in battle so best plan carefully how to use Therion's skills. His small SP can be easily fixed with accessories, but he would benefit the most from equipment that can capitalize on his speed and evasion in order to lessen the damage he takes in battle and focus on either providing debuffs for other allies to make use of or attacking the weak spots of enemies. Having the ability to wield two different weapons in battle along with being able to use fire magic gives Therion the edge and versatility he needs in exploiting the weaknesses of foes early on. His Talent, Pick Lock, also help him gain access to good equipment that can help him in his chapter and also obtain items that may prove of use for other heroes, such as the Arcane Knife ''and ''Wind Garments. Therion works best with a subjob that increases his overall speed and evasion, such as the dancer class that also makes him both a buff and debuff bot when Primrose isn't in the party or no other units can't provide the necessary buffs they need in battle. The additional speed provided by the dancer class can give him just enough to help with his last unlockable skill, Aeber's Reckoning, that depends on his speed and Panther Dance gives a good boost to the damage output to his this as well. The merchant subjob also makes great use of his third support skill, which could also be the same for Tressa and also give him more versatility in the weapons he wields and the elemental spells he can use. Thief Skills *The chance that the skill Steal works will increase either if the targeted opponent is injured (the lower the HP, the higher the chance of working) or if you use BP (using 3 BP, the maximum amount, will dramatically increase the chance of Collect or Steal working, usually to 100%). Steal can only be used once if an item was successfully taken. **Boosting either Shackle Foe of Armor Corrosive increases their duration rather than power. Support Skills Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Therion with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Therion.jpg Octopath-Traveler_Therion.jpg Octopath Countdown 2.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png FamitsuCover.jpg |-|Sprites= Therion.png Therion side.png Steal.png Therion Journale.png Etymology Therion is a Greek word for a 'beast' or a 'wild animal', most likely referencing about him being a lone wolf that prowls about. It may also refer to a god in Thelema who is the consort and male counterpart of Babalon who often referred to himself as the Beast 666 or Master Therion. The former may, once again, refer to his status as a lone wolf that prowls on innocent people and the latter possibly related to how he is revered as a master thief among thieves. Trivia * Therion has a fondness for apples. As stated in the menu descriptions for the Octopath Traveler Cafe, it says that he likes them and thus based the food and drink that's supposed to represent him have apples implemented as ingredients or as the base of the meal. * Therion is one of the heroes among the eight who's appearance changes during his first chapter or starting point, having the fool's bangle on his left arm on his sprite after his encounter with the butler, Heathcote. ** Although the change was minor, it acted as a significant turning point in Therion's life and became the driving force and reason of his adventure. The same could have been said for Olberic, another one of the characters whose sprite changes during their first chapter. ** Strangely enough, when compared to the base sprite and some character art, the fool’s bangle is on the left wrist (sprite) and sometimes on the right wrist (some official art). * Therion may be ambidextrous and stated during a banter between him, Primrose, Cyrus, and H'aanit that it is because a thief must train both hands in order to retain their dexterity. Category:Characters Category:Travelers